253 Vermont State Hospital patients, most with diagnoses of schizophrenia, some with primary affective disorders and other psychiatric disabilities, were originally selected for chronic disability (X equals 16 years duration of illness), rehabilitated, and released in the mid-1950's. A book about their program, "The Vermont Story", was published. "A Five Year Follow-up Study" revealed 2/3rds of the cohort were being effectively maintained in the community. A feasibility study has located 89% of the original cohort. Field interviews were conducted with a stratified subset. This proposed research is a cross-sectional and longitudinal assessment of the course and outcome of the cohort for their 20 years post-discharge from the program. Field interviews of all probands with verification interviews of 4 other sources will utilize a structured format of The Vermont Community Questionnaire (VCQ) and will include The Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia (SADS). Incorporating record reviews, a multidimensional profile for the total group and a variety of subgroups will evolve in areas such as psychopathology, psychosocial functioning, quality of life, impact on family life, employment history and use of community support system. Diagnostic criteria will be specified in the RDC/SADS system and the DSMIII for both hospital and current diagnoses. A narrative life history for each individual will be constructed. Prognostic variables and scales will be correlated with actual outcome. A variety of control measures are planned. Approximately 278 of the probands' children and grandchildren with matched controls will be interviewed with a variety of classic scales and schedules. A follow-along is planned for this group.